


Toxic Relationship

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Prompt: toxic, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Nina have a toxic relationship</p><p>prompt - Tocic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Relationship

Emma had always felt used, and it was because of her girlfriend, Nina Patterson. Nina was only dating her so she couldn't date Audrey. She would fuck her, and ditch her. But Emma was madly in love with her, and even though it was obvious that Nina only wanted her to use, Emma couldn't see it. 

"Emma, you need to break up with her, she's tearing you apart!" Audrey said, and Noah nodded in agreement. 

"But... but I love her." Emma said, sounding sad and both Audrey and Noah felt bad.

"You do realize that she's messing around with Will, right? Ever since the party where you passed out. They had sex in the same bed that you wrre passed out on!" Audrey informed Emma, and Emma began to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Em."

"It's okay."


End file.
